


Secrets Are Hard To Keep If You're Bad At Hiding Them

by multiplecactiii



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Chatting & Messaging, Coming Out, Declarations Of Love, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Roommates, Secret Relationship, Texting, cute yoon dowoon is not a tag and im Upset about it, dont worry its not like a homophobia based fic homophobia is just mentioned, jae rambles cause hes nervous, jaehyungparkian cant keep their relationship a secret For Shit, like a little bit, more like 3+1 but theres not a tag for that oops, protective kim wonpil, sungjin needs ear bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiplecactiii/pseuds/multiplecactiii
Summary: Jae and Brian had been dating for almost half a year now. They’ve been trying to keep it low-key and unnoticed, just for the sake of keeping some privacy. They haven’t said anything about it to anyone, which obviously means the rest of the members don’t know. Yet.(or: jaebri can't keep their relationship secret to save their lives)





	Secrets Are Hard To Keep If You're Bad At Hiding Them

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the fic!!

Jae and Brian had been dating for almost half a year now. They’ve been trying to keep it low-key and unnoticed, just for the sake of keeping some privacy. They haven’t said anything about it to anyone, which obviously means the rest of the members don’t know. Yet.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1 - Dowoon**

Dowoon didn’t _mean_ to find out about his hyung's relationship. He just started to notice something... _off_ about them. It wasn’t in a bad way, or at least he didn’t think it was, but there were just. Longer lasting looks, secretive smiles, weirdly flirtatious remarks. And there was that one time Jae accidentally called Brian “babe” and you could tell he tried to play it off as a joke, but both of his hyungs were _way_ too flustered for it to work, which was weird (and _really fucking funny_ ), to say the least.

But this? This really takes the cake.

They all had gone out earlier, to let off some steam after being so busy, which of course, as usual, means that at least three out of the five of them are drunk. What wasn't usual was how clingy Brian was to Jae. 

See, Brian is not a very touchy person, even when drunk, which is why it shocked Dowoon when he saw the younger of the pair start to lean on Jae and giggle at whatever Jae said like a lovestruck teenager. Dowoon is also seventy percent sure that at one point Brian tried to crawl on Jae’s lap. Even he couldn’t find an excuse for that.

They had all gone home, all three roommates retreating to their shared room. Because Dowoon hadn’t drinken anything, he fortunately aware of how yes, he did need to brush his teeth and wash his face before passing out on his bed.

He sighed. Without turning back, he started to leave.

“Hyungs, I’m gonna wash up.” He didn’t hear anything in response, but that was normal.

While Dowoon brushed his teeth, he started to think about all the weirdly intimate things Jae and Brian have been doing recently. They’ve been going out alone together more, staying back together more, and that one time Jae saw Brian talking to Jackson he got strangely mad and was kind of snappy at Brian for the rest of the day. Dowoon started making his way back to the room. Huh. He really should talk to Wonpil about this.

He started to open the door and-

Holy fucking shit.

Nope. No. Not happening. He was not seeing his drunk roommates make out. Nope. 

Shit. That was definitely real. 

He did the quiet equivalent of slamming the door shut. He _had_ to tell Wonpil about this. And also definitely not sleep in his room tonight because he was _not_ about to take that chance. 

Dowoon decided that after years of experience, it would be better in the end to just crawl into Wonpil’s bed than to sleep on the couch, despite the embarrassment. Hopefully, he could make in into Wonpil’s bed without waking him up because he was probably blushing and didn’t want nor need Wonpil to see that. Sadly, it turned out that Wonpil was still very much awake, and was playing a game on his phone when Dowoon walked in.

“Dowoonie? Are you okay? You’re really red,” Wonpil put his phone down and looked curiously at Dowoon, who blushed even more red in response. “Oh! Are you here to cuddle?”

“ _Hyung_!” Dowoon whined, “Do you really need to call it that?”

“What, cuddling?” Wonpil asked, a teasing smile growing on his face, which only widened when Dowoon groaned. “Come here, you big baby.”

Dowoon crawled into bed, situating himself so that he was spooning Wonpil. He was slowly starting to drift off to sleep, his face finally becoming a normal shade when-

“...Dowoon?”

“Hmm?”

“Why were you so embarrassed when you walked in?”

Dowoon instantly was flooded with flashbacks of what he saw a mere 20 minutes ago. He flushed bright red.

“No.”

“Woonie? What happen-”

“Shh, hyungie. Sleep.”

“But Do-”

“ _Sleep._ ”

Unfortunately for Dowoon, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, Jae and Brian did not remember what happened.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 - Wonpil**

Now Wonpil didn’t know what Dowoon saw to make him so embarrassed, but what he _did_ know is that it has something to do with Jae and Brian. Why, you ask? Because Wonpil, in the span of a week, had only seen Dowoon look at their aforementioned hyungs in the eye twice. _Twice_. And that was being generous. 

To be quite honest, Wonpil had his suspicions on what Dowoon saw. Sure, Wonpil was drinking, but despite what his loveable dongsaeng thought, he wasn’t drunk. He was tipsy at best, and a tipsy Wonpil is able to remember everything in the morning. And _oh boy_ did he remember.

Jae and Brian were... _touchy_ to put it lightly. 

They were holding hands under the table, Brian had his arm around Jae’s waist, Jae would lean his head on Brian’s shoulder, and at one point Jae’s hand was on Brian’s thigh, and it was like _upper thigh_. Not lower. _Very_ subtle of them. 

(Not to mention that one time Wonpil got drunk with Jae on the rooftop of the JYP building and Jae might have slipped that he was in love with Brian, but that’s _totally_ not relevant.)

Back to the point, Dowoon saw something that has to do with Jae and Brian and won’t look them in the eye because of it. And Sungjin had given Wonpil the job of finding out why, because it made practice super annoying. And that was going to be hard, because his beloved dongsaeng doesn’t open up easily.

**♡dowoonie♡:** hyung can i tell you something please

Or maybe not.

**♡pillie♡:** owo is it a secret?????

**♡dowoonie♡:** yes!! you can’t tell anyone!!

 **♡dowoonie♡:** promise??

**♡pillie♡:** promise!!! <3

**♡dowoonie♡:** okay um

 **♡dowoonie♡:** i dont know if youve noticed but Jae hyung and Brian hyung have been kind of weird lately

Oh dear _lord. ‘I don”t know if you’ve noticed’_ might have been one of the dumbest things Wonpil had heard all week. Don’t get him wrong, it’s not like Dowoon’s dumb or anything, it’s just that by then, everyone and their _mothers_ have noticed. Everyone except Sungjin, probably.

**♡dowoonie♡:** and um

 **♡dowoonie♡:** i kind of ran in on them making out the night that we went out a week ago

 **♡dowoonie♡:** like um

 **♡dowoonie♡:** they were very into it and i like

 **♡dowoonie♡:** cant unsee it

**♡pillie♡:** WHAT!!!!????!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!?

Was Wonpil surprised that Jae and Brian were making out? Honestly no, not at all. But was he shocked that they did it so openly, even when drunk? Absolutely. Honestly, Wonpil thought his hyungs had more class than that, but apparently he was wrong.

But he couldn’t tell Dowoon that he knew, because Wonpil already acted like he was surprised. Oops.

**♡dowoonie♡:** i know right!!

 **♡dowoonie♡:** i was shocked!!!

 **♡dowoonie♡:** i knew they were close but i didnt know they were that close!!

Poor, naïve Dowoonie. Always expect the worst from Jae, cause that way you’re pleasantly surprised when he isn’t being a mess.

**♡pillie♡:** i cant believe that happened woonie!!! :O :O :O :O

 **♡pillie♡:** i need to think about this for a while!!

 **♡pillie♡:** but wait a minute dowoonie

 **♡pillie♡:** are you okay with them maybe being gay?

**♡dowoonie♡:** of course hyung! im not a dick

 **♡dowoonie♡:** i just didnt expect it, thats all!!

_Thank God._ Wonpil was ready to fight him if he said no. Despite how much he pretends to hate Jae, he does love the elder. He wouldn’t hesitate to throw hands over something like this, even if he is (mostly) a pacifist.

**♡pillie♡:** good!! >:( 

**♡pillie♡:** by the way woonie if you ever hear anyone insulting jae hyung or brian hyung over this tell me so i can beat them up uwu <3

 **♡pillie♡:** okay thanks!! love you!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Just because he wasn’t going to tell Dowoon that he knew about Jae and Brian doesn’t mean he won’t ~~subtly~~ make fun of the couple in question. And oh _boy_ did Wonpil know exactly how he was going to do that. Considering Dowoon and Sungjin were currently out and Jae and Brian were in their room, now seemed like a _perfect_ time.

“Hyungs~!” he sing-songs as he barges into the shared room. “I- _oh._ ” A devilish grin slowly creeps over Wonpil’s face as he takes in the scene before him.

Jae and Brian are... _close_. Both boys are shirtless, with Brian laying on his back. Nothing is really off about the way he’s laying down, or that would be the case, if it wasn’t for the abundance of hickeys littering his skin. Most of the hickeys are placed when a shirt could hide them, but some are on his neck, and Wonpil _knows_ the stylists will bitch and moan about them tomorrow. Jae, also with hickeys, but lighter ones, is laying down as well. But he’s cuddled up to Brian, and when Wonpil says cuddled he means _cuddled_. Jae’s face is snuggled against Brian’s chest, and he has an arm lazily hugging the younger’s waist. Their legs are intertwined and Brian has an arm pulling Jae closer to him.

Wonpil wouldn’t be Wonpil if he didn’t take a picture. _Just in case_. Both boys were sleeping, and he had to admit, they were really cute. That is, of course, if you take away the implications of the hickeys. Wonpil _really_ didn’t what to know what events led up to the hickeys, and he especially doesn't want to know what lead afterwards. _Oh_ _God_.

At least he had good blackmail material.

(Don't worry, he's joking. Kind of.) 

He decided to let his hyungs sleep in peace. As he left the room, he couldn’t help but think that watching Sungjin find the two lovers out was going to be so funny yet frustrating. He couldn’t wait.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3 - Sungjin**

Wonpil never got to watch Sungjin find out about the lovers in the dorm, because Sungjin, unwillingly found out on his own. 

When Sungjin sent Wonpil to find out why Dowoon was acting so weird around Jae and Brian, he kind of expected an answer, as one would do. He never heard back from Wonpil, and when he asked, all the younger said was “ _All in due time, hyung, all in due time._ ” which got him absolutely nowhere.

Then, about two days later, tragedy struck Sungjin’s life. Hard.

See, Sungjin was just minding his own business. They came home from their schedule early, which means they had time to relax a little. It was around dinner time, but their fridge was basically empty, so, like a good leader who didn't deserve this, Sungjin decided to go grocery shopping, while the two youngest decided to go out to eat. Jae and Brian had decided to stay back.

The grocery trip had gone pretty well (That is, if you take away the only lady who swore at him for getting in the check-out line before she did.) and Sungjin had thought he would be perfectly fine going into his own dorm and putting away the groceries that he bought, like he normally does.

He was wrong. _Wrong. So_ wrong _._

Sungjin, the poor guy, had walked into the kitchen and put the bags down when he suddenly heard a moaning noise. Which, yeah. He lives with men in their early to mid twenties, so while it isn’t _ideal_ , sometimes you walk in the dorm on a day off and hear moaning. Usually Sungjin tries to finish whatever he needs to get done as quickly as possible before leaving to do something elsewhere, and this time was no different. Or so he thought.

Sungjin had just finished putting stuff in the fridge when-

“Ah~! _Brian_!”

Was- _was that Jae?_ Moaning Brian’s name? No, _no._ It wasn’t right? _Please_ let it not be what he thinks it is.

“Jae, ah, _baby!_ You-” 

And nope nope nope nope nope nope nope! No! Absolutely _not!_ Sungjin was not going to stay long enough to hear the end of _that_ sentence, _thank you very much_.

He raced out the door as quickly and quietly as he could, because he _could not_ let Jae and Brian know he was there. Ever. This is something he plans on taking to the _grave_. Jesus Christ.

(If he had been more careful, he could’ve stopped the door from slamming, but that’s not what he was focused on.)

Sungjin decided that being with Wonpil and Dowoon would be a million times better hearing even another second of _that_ , even if he was exhausted. 

**Leader-hyung:** Is it okay if I join you and Dowoon?

**Pil-ah:** yeah thats okay!!! _heres our location_

 **Pil-ah:** why so suddenly tho hyung??

**Leader-hyung:** I just wanted to hang out with my favorite dongsaengs! :)

**Pil-ah:** no matter how sweet you make it sound its still gonna be suspicious hyung

 **Pil-ah:** :O did something happen???????

**Leader-hyung:** No. I’ll see you at the cafe.

**Pil-ah:** hyung????

God did Sungjin hope he’d never have to speak or think about that experience again. _Please_.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**+1 - Jae + Brian**

Jae and Brian are kind of worried. They’ve been secretly dating for a while now, and nothing has really seemed to have slipped until recently.

A couple weeks ago, both Jae and Brian had gotten drunk, and when they woke up the next morning, Dowoon couldn’t look either of them in the eye and blushed a bright red whenever they were in the same room as him. And it hasn’t stopped. About a week after that, Wonpil started to wink at them whenever they were remotely close to each other, which also hasn’t stopped. In fact, it’s only intensified. And a couple of days ago Jae and Brian were having sex when they thought everyone was gone, only to realise they heard the door slam shut. Which means that _somebody_ in the dorm knows but they have no idea on who it could be.

Which is why Jae and Brian are worried.

It’s not like they don’t trust their members, it’s just that they aren’t aware if anyone’s homophobic or not and they don’’t want to be outed. Especially in an industry like theirs, you can’t really blame them for being anxious about it. 

Right now they’re both on Jae’s bed, Jae laying down with his head in Brian’s lap, Brian playing with Jae’s hair.

“Sunshine?”

“Hm?”

Jae shifts so he can look up at Brian’s face. “Do you think we should ask the others about what’s happening?”

Brian pauses playing with Jae’s hair while he contemplates, making Jae whine in disapproval. “You big baby.” Brian smiles, continuing playing with his hair.

“Hey! It’s not my fault I happen to like it when people play with my hair. Jeez, Bri Bri, I thought you knew me better.” 

It’s quiet as Brian looks down at Jae so, so tenderly that it makes Jae squirm.

“...Why are you looking at me like that?” 

Brian beams. “You’re cute.”

Jae instantly flushes bright red and his hands rush to cover his face. “Shut the fuck up and answer my original question, you dweeb.”

“Mm, okay," Brian starts, used to Jae's antics. "Here’s the thing with that, Jae. If we confront them about whatever’s happening, it’s going to out us. Now, don’t get me wrong, I’m okay with them knowing, because I think they’d be supportive, and I’m alright with confronting them. I just want to make sure you’re okay with that.” Brian looks down at his boyfriend expectedly. 

Jae sighs, and scooches up so he can face Brian properly. “Sunshine, of course I’m okay with it, I just, like...don’t want to have the conversation, you know?” Jae’s nose scrunches up. “It’d be too awkward.”

Brian hums. “Then why don’t we just get it over with?”

“What? You mean like do it now?”

“Yeah.”

“ _Bri_ ,” Jae whines. “Do we have to?”

“I mean _no_ , but it would be easier. They’re all in the living room. We could just walk out, talk real quick, and leave if it gets too awkward.” Brian blinks. “Couldn’t we?”

“ _Ugh,_ fine.” Jae gets up off the bed, then turns to look down at his boyfriend semi-seriously. “But if this goes badly I get to complain about it as much as I want.”

The younger pauses, giving Jae a _look_. “We’ll see.”

“ _Bri!”_

“ _Jae,_ let’s go”

“...fine” Jae pouts.

Brian opens the door and they walk to the living room. All of the other members are on the couch, a drama on TV that only Sungjin and Wonpil are really watching. Brian grabs the remote and pauses the show, drawing complaints from Wonpil. “Hey um, Jae and I need to talk to you guys about something.”

Sungjin eyes the eldest. Jae’s turned fidgety and kind of blushy, and can’t really look any of them in the eye.

“Jae-hyung? Are you okay?” Dowoon asks worriedly, as Sungjin’s face slowly forms a knowing smile.

“Hmm? Uh, yeah, I’m uh, fine, Dowoon.” Jae gulps nervously, and Brian’s about to say something to him when Wonpil interrupts.

“What’s this about, hyung?” The way he asks it makes it seem like he’s genuinely curious, but if you look at his smile, you can tell he knows _exactly_ what is going on.

“Well, um” Jae glances nervously at Brian, who gives him and encouraging smile. “Bri and I are...dating.”

Silence.

This was not what Jae had expected. He had expected (supportive) screaming and riots, and in all honesty this was really freaking him out.

Wonpil is the first one to speak up.

“And?”

The two boyfriends are taken aback. “What?” Brian stares at Wonpil with a confused look on his face.

“Well,” Wonpil sighs, looking annoyed. “It’s not like you were good at hiding it.”

Jae stares some more. “We- What? What do you mean?”

This time it’s Dowoon who speaks up. “Wonpillie-hyung is right. You can’t hide things for shit.”

“Hey, um, _what?_ ” Brian at this point is just sincerely confused.

Wonpil fixes him with an amused stare. “I saw you guys cuddling. Jae _hates_ skinship. You guys also had hickeys all over you. Kinda gross, honestly.”

Jae gapes at him. “You _what?_ ”

Wonpil shrugged. “Dowoonie had it worse. He saw y’all making out.” At that, Dowoon flushed.

You could almost see light bulbs turning on above the three eldest member’s heads. “Is that why Woonie couldn’t look at Bri and I for like a week?” Jae asks.

Before either Dowoon or Wonpil could answer, Sungjin interrupts them with an exasperated “God I wish I was Dowoon.”

The others stared shocked at him. “Hey hyung,” Brian starts. “What the _fuck.”_

“Yeah, uh, Sungjin-ah,” Jae continues. “See, we appreciate the sentiment, but Brian and I aren’t an open relationship, and of all the kinks we could have, that is _not_ -”

“ _No_ , you dick!” Sungjin sputters. “I just had a _much_ worse way of finding out. _Much._ ” He shivered dramatically, but it was only about half for show.

Brian’s eyes grow wide in realization. “ _Fuck.”_

Jae looks at his boyfriend, concerned. “Bri is everything okay?”

“Jae,” Brian turns to face his boyfriend and holds his hands. “ _Baby,_ it was _him._ ”

Wonpil gasps, his eyes full of mischief. “ _Baby!?_ Oh I’m _never_ letting you live that down.”

“Wonpil, _shut up._ ” Jae hisses. He turns to Sungjin, an apologetic look forming on his face. “Dude, I’m _so_ sorry you had to hear that. I promise you, we didn’t know you’d be there.”

Dowoon eyes the two eldest suspiciously. Realization forms in his eyes. “Wait, Sungjin hyung, did you…?”

“ _Yes_ , he _did_ , Dowoon-ah,” Jae’s trying and failing not to blush, and he can’t look anyone in the eye. “Now can we _please_ change the subject?”

“ _Oh_!” Wonpil’s entire face just radiates mischief at this point. “Jae hyung! Brian hyung! I didn’t think you’d be the type!”

Jae groans, hiding his face in his hands. His red ears are still visible. Brian’s more amused than embarrassed at this point, and he just straight up starts cackling when Jae says a muffled “ _Fuck you, Kim Wonpil.”_

It only causes everyone else to burst into laughter. Everyone, that is, except Jae, who’s way too embarrassed.

“Fuck, _hyung_ ,” Wonpil wheezes. “Your face is _so red._ ”

“Shut the _fuck_ up you _snake_.” Jae lifts his face out of his hands to bite back at the younger. 

He turns with pleading eyes and blushing cheeks to Brian. “Sunshine, can we _please_ just go back to our fucking room?”

Pin-drop silence.

Jae looks at the others, who are staring right at him. “What?”

This time it’s Dowoon that breaks the silence.

“Did you- _Did you just call Brian hyung ‘Sunshine’?”_ The youngest asks, dumb-founded. 

Jae blinks. “...Yes?”

“Oh shit, that’s actually kinda cute, hyung.” Wonpil coos.

Jae scoffs, mildly offended. “You should know that I’m great at being cute.”

“Really, now.” Sungjin blanks, giving the elder an unamused stare.

“Yeah, I _am_ ,” Jae states. “Brian will agree with me, right Bri?” He turns to look expectantly at his boyfriend, who is only staring at him lovingly.

Jae stares at his lover. “Sunshine...? You chill?”

“I love you, Jae.” Brian smiles.

Jae sputters. “Fuck you.”

Hurt flashes across the younger’s face. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“Wait fuck _no_ that’s not what I meant, _God damn it. Why_ am I like this.” Jae interrupts.

“No, I meant fuck you because you just told me that you love me for the first time in front of everyone _which isn’t a bad thing by the way!_ I just kinda wanted them to have some respect for me left because I knew if they saw my reaction-” Jae inhales. “-all that shit would fly out the window. And I kinda had something planned to tell you, I was gonna, like, make it all romantic and shit, like there was going to be lots of fake flowers involved cause I can’t get you real flowers ‘cause I’m allergic. It was gonna be real pretty, Sunshine. But you like, did that. Which means now _I’m_ telling you I love you for the first time in our fucking _living room_ of all places, which is not romantic _at all_ -” He inhales again, but before he can continue, Brian inturrupts him.

With a kiss. Straight on the lips. In front of everyone.

“Ew, hyungs! Not again!” Dowoon yells in mock disgust as they separate.

“Y _eah_ , hyungs,” Wonpil pipes up. “Get a room.”

“ _That_ , Pillie,” Brian beams, mischievous. “Is advice we’re going to listen to.”

As they make their way back to their room, they hear shouts of mock disgust and to practice safe sex. They’ll get back at their members later.

But for now, they were in love and supported by some of the people closest to them. They were happy.

And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this kinda trash fic!! I'm sorry the ending feels rushed
> 
> constructive criticism is always welcome!!
> 
> edit: so as i'm editing out mistakes that i was too lazy to go through at 3 am, i've noticed that the term 'our fucking room' could be taken as a literal room for fucking and i just. can't.


End file.
